


End of an Era

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce's last night with Chuck at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

Bryce knew that this was it, even if Chuck was completely unaware, the way it had to stay, their last night together at Stanford. Perhaps it would be their last night together ever as tomorrow would be the day that Chuck would think he had betrayed him. He knew that he wanted to remember this night, make it a good one, both for him and for Chuck, it might make the other man less inclined to hate him when tomorrow came.

He had decided that they would just hang out, have dinner, watch a couple of movies, just the two of them in their room. He hoped that just a quiet romantic evening would help Chuck remember that Bryce loved him when tomorrow came. He hoped that it would be enough, but he was sure that it was only going to be a last memory for him to cling to when Chuck was back in Burbank and he was stuck at Stanford without him.

As they lay curled up in each other in Bryce’s bed, Chuck curled into him his head tucked under Bryce’s chin as he lay half across his body, Bryce realised that this really was the end of an era. College and him and Chuck, they were over tonight. Chuck would leave Stanford tomorrow hating him, and Bryce would continue going to classes and getting good grades doing whatever the CIA wanted of him, but college as an experience was going to be over, just like his and Chuck’s relationship.


End file.
